


Adorable

by amigazazos



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amigazazos/pseuds/amigazazos
Summary: Para Kagami, la adorabilidad de Kuroko, lo llevaba al límite.
Relationships: Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya
Kudos: 9





	Adorable

Aquellos ojos turquesa intenso se hallaban cerrados, la respiración del menor de estatura se encontraba entre un suave vaivén lento y rítmico, el cual combinaba junto al relajante ambiente que se creaba, solo por el simple hecho de que el aura de aquel chico se desprendía de tal manera que lograba calmar hasta a la más revoltosa bestia.

Y eso Kagami sí que lo notaba.

Se sentía todo tan pacífico cuando veía a su pequeño peliceleste, las mariposas en su estómago no paraban de revolotear, los constantes cosquilleos en todo su cuerpo y el sonrojo en sus mejillas le indicaban que se encontraba avergonzado, y es que es cierto, puesto que no había pasado mucho desde que el pelirrojo había empezado a ver estas nuevas facetas de su sombra y aún no se acostumbraba, verlo dormir era tan sumamente tranquilizador y al mismo tiempo, algo que le ponía muy nervioso.

No lo veamos de una manera u forma de pensar pervertida o mal pensada, por favor, tan solo estaba apreciando la belleza y pureza de su chico, que lo llevaba a un punto de relajación extrema como si estuviera dopado.

Removió cada uno de los mechones celeste que empezaban a caer sobre su rostro, pasando desde su barbilla, oreja, mejilla hasta su cabello, dando suaves caricias y toqueteando su nívea piel como si de un dulce juego se tratase; escuchaba sus balbuceos entre sueños, y no podía pedir nada más en su vida que lo haga tan feliz, sonreía con ternura mirando la inocencia que emanaba de aquel muchacho, algo tan puro que temía quebrarlo o corromperlo con la enorme fuerza bruta que él poseía.

Se acercó hacia sus labios y depositó un fugaz beso en ellos, solo para comprobar de que lo que sucedía y sentía en ese momento era real, se movía a un compás lento y calmado, como si tan solo quisiera probar la esencia que se encontraba sobre aquellos tentativos de color rosa.

Colocó su mentón por encima de su hombro desnudo y mordió suavemente su lóbulo, daba dulces besos en su cuello y los pequeños balbuceos entre palabras adormiladas se escuchaban de la boca del menor; un suave me gustas se escuchó y el pelirrojo no pensaba en nada más de lo perfecto que era ese momento.

"Deja de ser tan adorable." Susurró entre sus labios para luego negar con la cabeza y sonreír con dulzura. "Me estoy enamorando más de ti y eso me enoja."Se apego más al cuerpo del pequeño, aspirando su aroma y decidiendo que ese seria su lugar favorito a partir de ahora. Cerró los ojos y con la poca claridad que se veía con el amanecer, volvió a dormir otra vez. 


End file.
